Episode 9192 (23rd June 2017)
Plot Maria is creeped out by the photo taken of her and Aidan kissing and insists Eva is told about the two of them today. Anna watches in anger as Seb and Faye kiss. It's Erica's birthday and Mary wonders what Dev has got her. He tells Erica, without being specific, to take the day off work as he has big plans. Anna tries to talk to Faye about Phelan but can't bring herself to do it. She swallows her pride and tells her to invite Seb for his tea. Bethany has tests for STD's but still won't give any more statements to the police. Craig wonders what he can do to help her and Beth tells him just to be a close mate. Faye brings Seb into an empty No.13 and offers to sleep with him. Anna apologises to Kevin for being a nightmare recently and promises to make it up to him. In front of Zeedan and Yasmeen in the cafe, Brian refuses to go on a bat-watching night with Roy, knowing he'll now have the flat to himself. Dev tells Erica he's off to a golf tournament in Scotland and wants her to look after the twins. When she reacts angrily, he realises he's forgotten her birthday. She tells him to go anyway, taking his kids with him, and leave her in peace. Anna is tipped off by Eileen about Faye and Seb and shows Kevin and Tim a condom packet she's found in the bin. Tim is livid and storms off to find Seb. Kevin tries to speak up for Faye, causing another breach between him and Anna. Questioned by Bethany, Mary admits that Nathan made threats to Harry. Erica finds Kevin drinking in the Rovers' yard and they swap their grievances. She invites him back to No.7 for a birthday drink. Aidan fails to get Eva on her own in order to dump her. Alone on a side street. Bethany swigs back neat vodka. Cathy and Brian are alone in the flat but she locks herself in the bathrooom by mistake. Stirring things up, Zeedan sees Roy on Rosamund Street and tells him that Brian needs to see him urgently. Tim drags Seb into the cab office for a chat. Bethany rolls up drunk at No.5 and comes on to Craig but he makes the startled girl sit down. Erica opens up a £70 bottle of Dev's wine and she and Kevin drink it. Telling him that she's sick of being taken for granted, she leans in and kisses him. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen, hallway and bathroom *Jason's Construction - Yard *Unknown street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna has a go at Kevin for his lack of support over Faye's love life, and he finds a kindred spirit in Erica; Aidan tells Maria he's been sent a photo of them kissing, and she urges him to come clean to Eva. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,968,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2017 episodes